SIN
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: Her touch brought inescapable death - but as fate would have it, here he was, like a god in front of her... loving her, caressing her, immune to her deathly touches. She couldn't help, but become blind to the touches of love that whispered across her body like poison. Nothing else mattered except the man in front of her. [Stand alone Lemon or part of Poison Princess after CHAP 13]


BK: This story is basically a lemon that I wrote for the readers who liked my OC in Poison Princess. It's completely canon.

To sum it up... Hinata's very touch is able to kill people. Every person she loves, she can't even go near because she's afraid she may kill them. So in a swirl of events, she finally meets Hattori. Hattori is a ninja who has lived a very long time. In fact, I got his name from real history. Hanzo Hattori. Anyways, disregarding that little fun fact, he's a character in my fanfiction that falls in love with Hinata, wants to protect her from everyone who wants to use her as a tool, and take her with him so he can love her like _normal_ people do. Hinata is absolutely happy and awed that she's allowed to even touch a person, and so after another swirl of events, Hattori takes Hinata away to a cave to hide them and in that moment... things spiral and he wishes to make Hinata belong to him and Hinata willingly falls for it because she craves human touch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

BK

The halter top fell between them like flimsy cloth and Hinata protested against his kiss. But when his hand squeezed her breast, his thumb glided over her smooth nipple, and his other hand pulled the rough fabric of her shorts onto her naked, wet opening, she all but succumbed to him.

"Touch me... touch me Hattori!"

His touches sent her crazy. She had craved for human touch her whole life and now it was given to her on blast. She didn't mind if his hands grappled for her breasts and the sensation of his rough squeezes brought her pain. She loved it. She loved that she could finally feel the touch of a human. He stopped abruptly and she almost whined. His two hands held her wrists back and they held onto her like vice grips.

He whispered something into her ear and though it embarrassed her and shamed her, she had to agree so that Hattori would continue.

"You like it when a person touches you... you wouldn't even mind if a rapist touched you... you just want a touch. Any touch."

It was hard and raspy against her ears, but it was also husky and full of play. Hinata didn't doubt that somewhere, she had enjoyed all those men's touches against her naked body. She craved human touch.

"That's why... I need you. I need you so much."

Hinata gave in immediately. She looked at him with half lidded eyes and she wrapped her legs around him. She moved her hips up and down in a rhythm merely for her own satisfaction. He chuckled against her ears and she flushed even more at his next dirty little sentence.

"Then beg for it."

She whimpered as he flicked the hardened nipple and watched as she squirmed. She nodded quickly and got onto her knees, staring at him expectantly.

"Eat me up Hattori. Ravage me until I can't move."

It was enough to set him off and just take her right there. But the sensation of pain melting into his hands from her poisonous sweat and the hotness of it burning him made him want to make her last the whole night, make her beg for it all night. He wanted to feel the burning pain against him as he made her beg for it. His hands let her go and she fell tumbling towards his chest. As soon as his hands were free, his hand flew to her open butt cheek and smacked it. She moaned and held onto his waist with her dainty arms. Her shorts had ridden up and it wedged in between her two cheeks and roughly against her wet opening. He smacked her again.

"More!"

It was her yell of pleasure and he felt insanely content that only he could ever give her so much pleasure. He grabbed her shorts and tugged it. She felt it run into her opening and it made her feel raw. But the pain was worth his touch and when she buried her face into his waist, kissing and licking his toned muscles out of comfort to the unbearable pain of the rough shorts riding against her, he smacked her again.

Hinata was so distracted, she didn't even feel the sliding of her short fall down her legs and hit the ground around her knees. All she heard was Hattori's voice and his skilled fingers decorating her spread butt hole with her the drippings of her pussy. She was pulsating and every time he came close to sticking a finger in, she could only pull in a bit of his skin.

"You're so horny... you're shorts are wet like you've been standing in the rain."

She shook her head absentmindedly and he smacked her bottom again.

"You're so numb. Look at your pussy. It's red and burning."

She loved his voice so much. He taunted her and demanded control. But she was numb. He had made sure of that by rubbing that forsaken rough fabric of her shorts against her until all she felt was his fingers teasing her two openings. She wanted him to just stick them in.

"Do it... stick them in!"

Hattori smiled at her impatience and pushed her against the wall. His hands were literally burning with pleasure as her wetness ate him. He felt the rawness of his fingers as he felt the intensity of being sucked in by her butt hole. He loved it. But he would make her wait. Wait until he made the rest of her body raw and burning like his. Numb until all she felt was the intense pleasure and pain of him entering her forbidden places that he could not numb with hits, slaps, and twists.

He grabbed her breast by her pointed nipples and squeezed it hard. She yelped in pain and pleasure. He squeezed it until they hardened and squared against his forefinger and thumb. Then he pulled her lush, rounded breasts up and down using only her nipples and Hinata felt her eyes roll over in the acute mixture of pain and pleasure. He went on until she whimpered loudly to him.

"I can't feel it anymore. I can't feel my burning, numb pussy or nipples."

He smiled and then sank his teeth into her rounded mounds that sat perfectly like ripe fruit into his mouth. He sucked and sucked on it stubbornly until it left her a purplish bruise.

"You belong to me."

It was four simple words, but Hinata solely believed it. Who else could drive her this insane by simply touching her? She had never felt anyone touch her this harshly as if she couldn't break. They all thought she was gentle and dainty, but she adored the roughness and careful strikes of pain that Hattori gave her. It drove her insane.

His teeth sank into her collar bone and he sucked stubbornly there until it turned purple itself. Then he moved abruptly to her thigh and ate at the skin there. Teeth marks along with bruises flowered on her skin as he moved as randomly as he could through her body. Finally, until she felt like there was nowhere his mouth had slithered over, he licked her ear with his tongue and she melted.

Her wet and tormented pussy finally opened and tasted Hattori's rough fabric that belong to his pants. Her orgasm sent her shaking and she clawed into his back, biting into his shoulder herself. She shook several times to release it all. Open and pouting, the inner folds of her opening that weren't numb by Hattori's doing felt his pulsating erection. Hattori could hear her surprised gasp.

The wet orgasm ate at him but he regenerated. He never knew he loved to mix pain with pleasure so much. He almost disregarded the painful bite Hinata gave him as intense pleasure until he noticed that she gave a dissatisfying groan.

"They aren't staying... your body doesn't want my claim."

Hattori smiled at her reaction when his body regenerated and the purplish bruise she gave on his shoulder healed away. He pushed her roughly against his erection, her pussy forced to suck his rough fabric there and held her purplish bruised legs under her thighs as he made her kneel in the air on his hands as he rubbed her.

She made noises of discomfort that turned into short little gasps that he slowly began to treasure. She began to whisper his name over and over in soft little whispers and it radiated in his head like high.

"Hattori...Hattori... Hattori... ohh... Hattori."

He closed his eyes and wished that she would kiss him. He wanted it so much. But she wouldn't and he just slammed her against the rough cave walls as he loosened his pants. They fell down like an anchor and he looked at her in that one brief moment, seeing his whole life in her eyes.

He was so hopelessly in love with her. She whispered his name as comfort to her ears. Her fingers dug into his back like she would never let go. Her hair surrounded her like silky waterfalls and her eyes looked at him registering him as someone who was the only one to ever be able to do this to her. And he saw that it was him she knew would only be ever to do it. No one else. No one but him. So he leaned in and kissed the side of lips.

He would wait for her. Forever if need be.

"Hinata... I love you. I'll wait forever if you want me to. I'll do anything for you. I promise. I swear on my life. I'll wait. I love you. I love you so much."

He saw her register his promise to her and she kissed him on the nose. Then to his eyelids. Then to his forehead. Then she rested her head on the crook of his neck, pressing her numbed breasts into his hard body, and feeling his pumping that meant he was very much alive.

"Yes... Hattori."

He felt himself let out a huge breath that he was holding in. He didn't even know that he wanted her acknowledgment. He positioned himself so that the tip of his erection entered and Hinata gasped as he teased her. Pulling in slightly and out wholly using only the tip. But she enjoyed it. Her pussy area was numb, but it heightened all the inner folds inside and she curled her body into his to pull him closer. He smiled and laid her down. He stared at her in the fire light and bent down to spread her legs. She let out a shudder of pleasure.

"It's too early."

He let his thumb touch her clit and he rubbed it. Hinata did her best to open her legs, but to no avail she couldn't. Every time she felt her body rock, she closed her legs reflexively as if to enjoy that quiet pleasure.

"Hold your legs. Spread yourself for me."

She nodded. She was at his command now. She tangled her long legs around her arms so that they would be able to physically close and then she used her own fingers to open her pussy to Hattori. He saw how embarrassed she was, but he also saw how willingly she wanted him. He saw her folds and he saw her inner pussy quiver and throb. He pressed his thumb in and it sucked him in. It was so tight and it responded to his ever movement. He could feel it twitch and he could only imagine how it would feel when he entered with his erection.

Hinata knew he was playing with her. Testing her as he used his thumb. Used his finger. Then another. And then three and it filled her whole. She couldn't believe how small it was. He only used his first three fingers and she already felt it tightening. She fanned out her folds and sometimes he dug in to push against her walls. Enough to make her roll her eyes and almost orgasm for him. But he always stopped right before she could let go and sometimes she contemplated that she should touch herself, stick her own finger in, it was already holding herself open for him to look at, and to let herself go, but she only wanted Hattori's touch. Finally, he kissed her stomach and his erection came in.

The tip slipped in and she released herself to grabbed onto his shoulders. He let out a surprised gasp as he pushed himself further and suddenly Hinata bucked a little. His erection pushed into her walls and she slightly forced Hattori to in faster. His hand shot out to hold something, but he only gasped in pain. The smell of burning flesh entered the air and Hinata saw that he had grabbed fire. He laughed briefly at the tingling feeling of pain in his hand and feel it regenerate. He felt his erection burning in her poisonous little trap, but he loved it as his own body fought against it. It was as if his body knew that this little, beautiful deity beneath him, belonged only to his godly body. She was made for him in every way.

Finally he made it all the way in and Hinata loved the fact that he had numbed her so much that all she felt was him inside her. All she felt was what she was holding in her hands, what she was tasting with her mouth and tongue, and what was thrumming inside her. She knew that her poison was eating him away, but his regenerating body kept winning and it felt like he had poisoned her with his bodily gifts as she felt the tingling inside her. It was so much pleasure.

Then he started. He slid out and then slammed in. Slid out and thrust in. Slid out and jammed in. Oh, she was in heaven. He felt that he had lifted her leg and pulled her to the side so that he could have full entrance to her pleasure hole as it sucked at him. Her right leg rested on his shoulder while the other laid precariously near the fire as he had pounded away. Her breasts mixed into the gritty dirt as she humped against the ground and her hands gripped and curled into the ground. Her open stomach, littered with his love marks, laid open to the warmth of the fire as she watched his erection enter all the way, hitting her uterus and appearing on her smooth, flat stomach.

Only a few more complete thrusts into her uterus and she knew... she knew she'll scream in pleasure. All she could feel was the scratching dirt on her raw nipples, her curled fingers that dug into her palms, and the feeling of him taking ownership of her.

First thrust. Oh... she yelled out his name in ecstasy.

Second thrust. She bit into her arm and her leg felt the heat of the fire as she tried to focus on moving it away instead of the greater feeling that was in her private region.

Third thrust. She shouted foul language. Fuck me she said. Fuck me hard. I belong to you. Cleanse me. Purge me.

Fourth thrust. She could hear him saying her name. Chanting. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. I love you Hinata.

Fifth thrust. She knew the next one was it. I'm coming she said. I'm coming. He nodded.

Sixth thrust. The deepest one. It rolled her eyes as she felt it explode in her. She felt herself shake and her own fluids leaked out.

They stayed there for a few moments. Then Hinata turned and pushed him down. He landed down hard on the floor and they both moaned as his penis hit her uterus again.

She smiled at him. Her body was mixed with sweat and dirt, but by god... she was a sexy vixen. She pressed her whole body against him and rubbed. The friction between them made him moan. She started her turn. She kissed his Adam's apple. Kissed his collar bone. Lifted herself off of his shaft. Listened to the wet fluids falling down and rubbed her wet pussy onto his hips. Kissed her way down to his cock. Licked it and then mouthed one of his balls. She bit it slightly. Slid it over her tongue. Sucked on it. She looked at him, a glint in her eyes.

She touched the tip of his penis and pressed against it. She massaged it with her hands and then sucked on it. It hardened, coming back for another round. He grabbed her head and pulled on her hair. He loved it so much. She was every man's dream. She was so skilled it sent him reeling.

Hinata... you temptress... you siren... you fox... my goddess!

She stood up and rested her other hole on it erection. Licking her finger, getting into the play, she smiled at him.

"My turn."

BK

BK: For the readers who adore Hattori. It was good, no?


End file.
